Davros and The Daleks Return!
The second episode of the American fan series Doctor Who: Velocity was written by Krystal Moore, directed by Chris Phillips, and released on the official Velocity channel on 15 July 2018. It stars Moore as the Doctor, Chance Fuerstinger as the Master, and Chris Phillips as Davros. Plot Synopsis The Master and The Doctor battle for supremacy but Davros and The Daleks arrive and suddenly they are fighting for the survival of the Earth! The story continues in the second episode of Doctor Who Velocity. Summary The TARDIS, piloted by the Master (Chance Fuerstinger), is captured by Davros (Scott Grady) and brought onto a Dalek spaceship. Inside, the Doctor (Krystal Moore) frees herself, having been handcuffed to a piece of virtual furniture by the Master, and emerges from the TARDIS to face Davros. Once outside, the Doctor and the Master are misidentified, with the Doctor being mistaken for someone who might be her newest human companion, and the Master being confused for the Doctor. They are both taken to study Davros’ newest scheme: to trick every human into being trapped into a Dalek shell forever. To assist with their plot, the Dalek’s human operative, technology entrepreneur, billionaire, and CEO of Hive Kevin Apiary (Paycen McGahey), announces the approaching release of what is marketed as an innovative technology that promises protection to its users: the Hive Dalek 1.0, a new type of vehicle secretly built with Dalek technology. The announcement attracts consumers, who take to the internet to express their approval. A worried Doctor is taken to become the first Hive Dalek test subject, but the experiment, which would introduce raw hate into the hearts of Hive Dalek users, fails as a result of her alien anatomy. Davros realizes she is the Doctor, and the Master attacks his life support systems in an escape attempt. The Daleks shoot the Master but is revived by the Doctor, albeit into an amnesiac who reassumes the identity of Karl. Now the unstated new companion of the Doctor, "Karl" helps the Doctor disable the ship’s power and escape to the TARDIS, but not before Davros tries deceiving her into trusting the Daleks. Safe in the TARDIS, the Doctor discovers confirmation of Davros' deceit in the form of a large Dalek fleet approaching Earth. Cast (the Doctor) and Chance Fuerstinger (the Master).]] * Krystal Moore as the Doctor * Chance Fuerstinger as the Master * Scott Grady as Davros * Paycen McGahey as Kevin Apiary * Chris Phillips as the Daleks * Mattio Martinez, Dylan Wood, Fina Foster, and Timothy Gruen as humans Cast notes Paycen McGahey, Dylan Wood, and Chris Phillips previously played different characters in Episode 1. Crew * Cameraman - Tom Sanford * Sound Recordist - Travis Wright * Additional Sound - Timothy Gruen * Special Effects Make Up - Megan Garbani * Prop Creation - Matthew Gillikin * Special Thanks - Jen Potcher, Platform Boise, Re-POP Gifts Boise Idaho, SOVRN, Dark Side Comics, Mike Murphy * Writer - Krystal Moore * Director & Editor - Chris Phillips Production chair.]] The Davros chair is made from cardboard while the Daleks were built by Krystal Moore from mat board, duct tape, bottle tops and Legos, then painted with spray paint. The CGI Daleks are animated by Chris Phillips. Quotes [ the Doctor tries helping the Master pilot the TARDIS ] The Master: I don’t need your help! I’m a better driver than you are, Doctor. [[The Doctor (Velocity)|'The Doctor']]: Doesn’t feel like it from where I’m sitting. Dalek: We must protect our mission. Exterminate the craft! Davros: No! It’s the TARDIS and it’s spinning out of control. Perhaps our old delinquent friend the Doctor’s arriving just in time to help us. Initiate the tractor beam. Dalek: The TARDIS will be captured. Kevin Apiary: [ interrupting in the form of a hologram ] Yo, Davros! What’s the hold up? Only starting world domination over here and you haven’t sent me my check. We had a deal. Davros: You will be paid when the mission is complete. The deal was for 70% of Earth’s population in the Hive. When you have the numbers you will be paid. Davros out. [ to the Daleks ] Bring me the Doctor and his companion alive. We could use his human pet to collect… what did the moron call it?... “market research”. The Doctor: [ having freed herself from the Master’s handcuffs ] You know? I’ve had this happen to me before. You can’t trust virtual furniture. The Doctor: Since when have I ever relied on anything but charm, tact, and my superior intuition? When things get desperate occasionally I’ll break out into a light jog. Trivia * It is possible Episode 2's title is "Hive Dalek Inc". See Also * Dalek (Velocity) * Davros (Velocity) Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who: Velocity Category:Doctor Who: Velocity episodes Category:Doctor Who episode Category:Doctor Who fan films Category:Films starring Krystal Moore Category:Films starring Chance Fuerstinger Category:Films starring Scott Grady Category:Films starring Paycen McGahey Category:Films starring Chris Phillips Category:Velocity Doctor stories Category:Doctor Who Master flims Category:Science fiction films Category:Doctor Who Davros films Category:Doctor Who Kevin Apiary films Category:Films focusing on feminism Category:Films featuring amnesiacs Category:Films featuring mutants Category:2018 films Category:Films set in the present Category:Films directed by Chris Phillips Category:Films written by Krystal Moore __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Films focusing on humanity Category:Doctor Who Dalek films